1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, device, and computer readable recording medium using fingerprint recognition, and more specifically, a method, device, and computer readable recording medium for executing an application using fingerprint recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various additional functionality using personal information, such as mobile banking, in addition to communication functions, such as a call or a text message transmission service, have been provided for users through a mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, the necessity and the importance of a locking device for the mobile communication terminal are being highlighted herein.
Existing locking devices applied to the mobile communication terminal mostly use a password-mediated traditional method. For example, a locking device may be applied to call functions, additional non-call based functions, or international calling functions, and therefore, it is necessary to input a set password in order to use these corresponding functions.
However, this method has problems in that it is useless when the password is disclosed, and its further futility is manifested in needing to change the password periodically in order to secure its safety, and lastly, users have to actually remember the password.
Recently, in order to complement this security method and improve its locking effectiveness, terminals employing a locking device using fingerprint recognition have been under earnest development.
In order to install an application-executing device using fingerprint recognition within the mobile communication terminal, and the manufacturing of the fingerprint recognition apparatus in small sizes, it is necessary to minimize the fingerprint sensor size. According to this requirement, a “slide-type” fingerprint recognition sensor wherein a fingerprint is recognized by swiping the finger on a bar-type sensor extending from side-to-side is under development.
Concurrently, because the fingerprint recognition sensor is typically installed within the mobile communication terminal, efforts for incorporating the sensor with another functionality have been realized.